


Choose Your Own Azventure

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Autosnellatio via Mackaley, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Nervous (Good Omens ), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Choose Your Own Adventure, Coming In Pants, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Enjoys Watching Aziraphale Eat (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Flexible (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Emotions, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frot, Frottage, Frotting, Humor, Kissing, Kraken as a Euphemism, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pastries, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming, Romance, Romance and Smut, Sexual Content, Shibari, Smut, Smut if you are lucky enough to find it, Strip Tease, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Watching, extravagant gifts, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Choose Your Own Adventure! Twelve (12) possible endings!Don't read this like a normal story, it will be out of order, it won't make sense. At the bottom of each chapter you'll have choices. How this story ends is up to you!I seriously, really hope you enjoy this bit of silliness, I can't wait to hear what you think! Also, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be when I got this idea!I am truly looking forward to your comments on the endings! Like, for real. Please. I have no shame and am begging for comments :)PS: If you find anything that is broken, PLEASE let me know! I tested everything, but you never can tell!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 268
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley had spent the last thirty minutes in front of the mirror, doing his hair. Today was the day. The Apocalypse had been one year ago tomorrow and he was ready to make his move. This couldn’t be going too fast, right? He’d waited a year, making sure no one was coming to bother them, Aziraphale was happy and safe, and Crowley was ready to try again. He snapped himself into slightly nicer clothing than usual, checked his hair one last time, and grabbed his keys. Time to run some errands and sweep an angel off his feet.

Aziraphale looked up as the bell over the door rang, smiling when Crowley came into view. “Hello my dear! What brings you by?”

Crowley stopped like a demon in headlights. He hadn’t planned this far ahead. He looked down at the box of pastries and carefully wrapped gift (hand written scrolls of poetry by Li Bai, a Chinese poet from the 8th century … he’d been holding onto them for a while for just such an occasion) and his mind hit a blank. What on Earth was he supposed to say?!

**What does Crowley say?**

_[“Ehh, I was just in the area, figured I’d stop in.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59139499)_

_[“Angel, I’d like to talk about something very dear to me. You.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59142538)_

_[“Want to take you on a date tomorrow night then get you back to my place for drinks and possible intimate relations.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59139412)_


	2. Chapter 2

”My dear, I would be honored to consider you a suitor, beginning a courtship.” Aziraphale gazed at the demon, a shimmer of wetness in his eyes.

“I’d never quite allowed myself to entertain the possibility that you would be interested in … well, in dating. Not in the more traditional sense that I would be more familiar and comfortable with, anyway.” The angel looked shy, demure. 

“Angel, The how doesn’t matter to me, only the who. If you want or need me to play the dashing suitor, laying out more direct offers of affection, courting you for the next five months before you’ll be comfortable holding my hand, five years to kiss your hand, five decades to hold you … well, just tell me, my calendar is miraculously free for the next thousand years and more.”

Crowley had been watching the delightful creeping pink spread over Aziraphale’s cheeks as he spoke, thinking it lovely, and delightful to know he had such an effect on the angel. Aziraphale looked down in his lap, flustered and he grabbed a pair of gloves, unwrapped the gift, and chose a scroll at random. 

_”A beautiful woman, unfurls the pearly curtain_  
_Quietly sitting, how troubled her brow_  
_I see the tears now, glistening on her cheeks_  
_Still I don’t know who she hates.”_

“That one may have been written about when you were angry, playing a servant girl.” Crowley felt his own cheeks flush at the admission that he had essentially commissioned poetry about Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked up with a smile. “It’s lovely, my dear. Thank you.” He suddenly stood and carefully placed the scrolls on his desk laying his gloves alongside. He retreated to the kitchen for a moment, returning with a light and fruity dessert wine and two glasses and moved to sit next to Crowley on the sofa.

Wine was carefully poured and Aziraphale offered one to Crowley as the bottle was set aside. Just before clinking their glasses together, Crowley gestured with his head, wordlessly asking what they should toast to. 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s free hand in his own and raised it to his lips, barely grazing a kiss over his knuckle. He looked up with a bright yet gentle smile at Crowley’s surprised blush. 

“To skipping the first five years of courtship and simply being with the demon I love.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Courtship of Aziraphale" ending!**   
> **Ending 12/12**


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley lifted his hand to Aziraphale’s cheek, eyes questioning. Aziraphale nodded with a smile, shyly reaching out and putting his hands on Crowley’s hips and pulling him a little closer. Crowley took that as the invitation it was and dipped his head to take Aziraphale’s lips with his own. 

Aziraphale gave a yummy sound as he wrapped his arms around the demon, giving a happy wiggle. He giggled softly at the tickle of Crowley's breath against his lips before allowing him to deepen the kiss. His ankle turned out as he started to swoon, and Crowley’s arms went fully around him, holding him upright. Crowley chuckled in his chest as he turned to lean Aziraphale against the counter. 

“You alright there, angel?”

“Rather so, my dear. Not quite used to being overwhelmed in such a manner.” His voice was breathy and low pitched. “I don’t suppose we could perhaps relocate to the sofa?” 

Crowley stepped back and gave a grand sweeping gesture, welcoming Aziraphale to lead the way. He stood up and straightened his bowtie with a chagrined smile before taking himself to the sofa and perching on a cushion. Crowley took in the angel’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips and slowly sauntered over to him with a smirk.

“Sssooo, angel.” He perched on the opposite arm of the sofa and planted his chin on his hand. “What do you have in mind for the rest of the evening?”

**What does Aziraphale want to do?**

_[”Well, what would you say to a late dinner?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59255197)_

_[”I was quite enjoying what we were doing just now, if you’d indulge me.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59258359)_


	4. Chapter 4

”I was quite enjoying what we were doing just now, if you’d indulge me.” Aziraphale looked over at Crowley coyly as he slowly pulled his bowtie open. He turned on the cushion to face the demon. Crowley’s eyes fixed on the movement and he licked his lips as Aziraphale unbuttoned only his collar. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “If you were planning on continuing, it would be rather difficult to do so from over there.”

Crowley blinked three times before replying. “You’ve got a point, angel.” He grabbed the angel’s ankle, dragging him closer until he slithered on top of him. He buried his hand in Aziraphale’s soft curls as he nosed over his jawline. He let out a satisfied sound as Aziraphale hooked his ankle into the back of Crowley’s knee and began laying kisses over his throat, working himself towards the angel’s soft lips. “Was this a bit more what you had in mind, then?” 

Aziraphale’s eyes had closed, enjoying the sensations and he reopened them to respond to Crowley’s question. “I didn’t know what I had in mind at all, my dear, but this does seem … well, very enjoyable.” He smiled, lips parted and breathing quickly as he felt Crowley shimmying over his body. 

“I have to admit, not how I thought the evening was going to go, but err, not complaining.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s parted lips, snaking his tongue inside to indulge in the angel’s flavor. He felt Aziraphale’s sharp inhale and started to pull back, thinking he’d gone a bit far. He was quickly stopped and held in place when Aziraphale’s hands came up and gripped his hair, the angel enthusiastically returning the kiss, making sounds Crowley hadn’t ever heard away from a dessert plate. Crowley made a small ‘oof’ sound as he was thoroughly consumed.

Aziraphale ‘s head fell back and he breathlessly apologized. “Oh! I’m sorry my dear … you are … quite delicious.” 

Crowley grinned wickedly. “You play your cards right, and I’ll let you taste the rest of me, too.”

Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Be careful what you wish for, my dear.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Warm and Sensual Smooches" ending!**   
> **Ending 2/12**


	5. Chapter 5

“Ehh, I was just in the area, figured I’d stop in.” He nonchalantly made his way to the back room, confident in his slick swagger. 

“You just happened to be in the area, with a box from a patisserie on the other side of London, and a large parcel?” Aziraphale looked skeptical as he followed and took his customary seat across from the sofa. 

“Sure. You make it sound weird.”

“Well, it is a bit, you have to admit.” Aziraphale smiled and Crowley flushed lightly. “Are you sure there was nothing else going on?”

“Now that you mention it, what do you think of heading out to dinner tomorrow night?” Aziraphale looked up from the pastries. “You know, celebrate the anniversary of the world not ending?”

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up, although it was unclear if this was due to the pastry or the suggestion. “That sounds delightful, my dear! Where are you thinking? How about somewhere small, to enjoy the fruits of small business labor?”

**Where does Crowley want to go?**

_[”Sure, angel, wherever you want to go is fine.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59144137%22)_

_[”I was thinking something a little more … fancy. Ritz? Savoy? Paris?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59165275)_


	6. Chapter 6

” … Yes.” Crowley didn’t blink, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes. A faint pink crept across the angel’s cheeks, and Crowley was smitten with the effect it had on the angel’s lovely features. “There was a lot going on at the time, he could have been writing about anything, but yes, I asked for more, err, love-ish poems.”

Aziraphale blushed a deeper pink. “Any, ah, particular reason?” 

“Well, I couldn’t very well bring you poems about wartime and sadness. What kind of friend would I be?”

Aziraphale gave a frustrated mewl. “Crowley, I really must protest. Over the last year, I’ve given you so many opportunities to come forth and say something, _anything_ about your feelings. I had figured it would be around the anniversary of Armageddon, but I didn’t imagine it would be so difficult for you to be direct.”

The demon was agog, staring at Aziraphale with his mouth slightly open. He began sputtering. “But! You! Too fast you said!” He cringed back a bit in the cushion as Aziraphale came to the sofa and loomed over him. 

Aziraphale sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crowley, has it escaped your notice, all of the hints I have been dropping? And when those got no reaction, how many direct actions? When in the last two hundred years have I ever asked you to join me in decor and furniture shopping other than this previous year?”

Crowley thought back. He had thought it odd when Aziraphale had asked for his advice in purchasing a bed. But if this was true … wait … 

“You took me to the shop down the street! Forbidden Fruits!” Crowley swallowed thickly as he remembered the types of things Aziraphale had purchased there. Aziraphale’s eyebrow raised as he waited for the other shoe to drop. The demon’s eyes went wide and he squealed indignantly. “You bought … Hang on! Are you expecting to tie _me_ up?!”

Aziraphale gave a smile that screamed _’I am about to sin’_ as he leaned over Crowley. 

**What does Aziraphale do?**

_[”Oh my dear Crowley ... of course I am.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59576029)_

_[”My dear demon, have you been out of the business so long you don’t recognize a simple temptation, then?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59664298)_


	7. Chapter 7

”Oh, my dear Crowley ... of course I am.” Aziraphale’s smile morphed into a smirk as he lifted the demon off the sofa with ease, ignoring the shocked squeak as he walked to the stairs. Crowley began to wiggle, trying to get free and Aziraphale stopped walking, looked at him very seriously, and set him back on his feet. “Are you struggling for excitement, or out of distaste? I respect either decision, my dear.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, and licked his lips. “Err, in your shopping, and I’m assuming reading up, ever read about the traffic light system?”

“I did.”

Crowley took a breath and smirked. “Green.”

“Splendid.” Aziraphale paused, taking Crowley’s face in his hands. He came in close, enjoying the stunned and hungry look in Crowley’s eyes before finally kissing him. 

Crowley slouched, all of the tension in his upper body gone as he allowed and enjoyed Aziraphale’s sensual exploration of his mouth. He could taste tea and sweets on the angel’s tongue. Aziraphale’s fingers tangled into the demon’s hair and he started making his own sounds of enjoyment to join Crowley’s. He pulled away some moments later, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Oh, Crowley, you’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for that. You are beautiful and delicious.” He steadied his breath and smiled at Crowley before resuming his journey with the wiggling demon, tossing him over his shoulder before mounting the stairs to the flat above the shop. A snap was heard and Crowley’s clothing began to disappear one piece at a time. By the time they reached the bedroom, he was completely naked, more than a little aroused, and very looking forward to more of whatever this playtime would entail.

Aziraphale flopped Crowley on the bed, grabbing an ankle as he tried to scramble away. “Ah-ah, Crowley, you had plenty of opportunity to do it your way, now you deal with the consequences.”

“What would that be then? Going to make me watch your magic act?”

Aziraphale walked around the bed, still grasping Crowley’s ankle pulling him around before crouching to retrieve something from the floor. “Oh, I imagine by the end of the evening you’ll be more appreciative of my performance than you’ve been in the past.” 

Crowley swallowed as a soft rope almost the width of two fingers appeared in Aziraphale’s hand as he stood up. He recognized it from their shopping trip. “How long have you been planning this?”

“About three weeks before we went shopping, my dear.” Aziraphale stopped, and gave Crowley’s ankle a light squeeze to get his attention. Crowley looked up at him, eyes trusting. “How flexible are you, darling?”

Crowley blinked slowly and made a sort of stretchy sound. “Err, well, likely a bit more than you’d expect? I haven’t really tested it.”

“Right, well, would it be alright if I start and then you let me know if there is an issue?” Crowley nodded. “Excellent.”

Aziraphale carefully circled Crowley’s ankle twice before encouraging him to bend himself in half. Once both of Crowley’s ankles were nudged into place under his head, Aziraphale crossed them and bound them together. Crowley’s eyes were surprised and impressed, he hadn’t considered exactly how creative Aziraphale was going to get with the ropes. He gave a cheeky wink when Aziraphale gave him a questioning eyebrow checking on his comfort and Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Each arm was bent, embracing around the thigh to bring his wrists underneath him, and another length of rope bound his wrists. He gave a little wiggle as Aziraphale ran his fingers along the ropes and found that while it was definitely an unusual configuration, it wasn’t really uncomfortable at all. His cock was fully erect, but pointing into his stomach due to the angle of his torso. 

Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, smiling at the breathy purr it elicited. He drifted his fingertips over Crowley’s skin, scratching, tickling, barely there grazing, gripping. The angel knelt beside his head and circled his nipples with his fingertips before giving a squeeze that had Crowley whining. 

“Crowley, head towards me and open your mouth.” Crowley turned his head and stammered a moment. When had Aziraphale had time to get undressed? How had he missed it? His stammering was halted when the angel took his hair in a fist and directed him firmly. “I said, ‘open’.”

Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s eyes with a cheeky grin. He shot his tongue out and tickled the top of Aziraphale’s cock before opening his mouth, humming to himself as Aziraphale finally slid onto his tongue. He’d wanted this for so long, that he was suddenly glad he’d never gotten it before. He couldn’t even hear what may have been going on above him, his ears were full of sounds he was used to hearing after a particularly tasty cake. The part he wasn’t used to is they were coming from his own throat. The angel’s skin tasted like warmth, home, joy … if he’d had this before, he would never have allowed himself to discover the taste of dark chocolate, angel food cake, wine, bacon wrapped filet. He’d have been too afraid to lose the perfect flavor of Aziraphale. 

“Noooo … “ Crowley didn’t have time to stop himself from the low whine as Aziraphale pulled away, taking away his new favorite treat.

“Oh, Crowley, I didn’t tie you up to do that. I have so much more planned.” Aziraphale shifted to the edge of the bed where a chair had suddenly appeared. He gently shifted Crowley’s position to lie in front of it. 

Shiny, manicured nails scratched down the backs of Crowley’s thighs and then carefully over Crowley’s testicles and shaft. He followed his hands with his lips and teeth. kissing, licking, nibbling his way from the back of Crowley’s knee, across his cheeks, narrowly avoiding Crowley’s grasp as he went back up the other leg. The angel made his way back down, this time giving attention to Crowley’s kit. He lightly licked and sucked each ornamental testicle until Crowley keened before locking eyes with the demon and dragging the flat of his tongue up the underside of his shaft, pausing a moment, and then popping the head into his mouth with a soft groan. The breath punched out of Crowley as Aziraphale fawned over him like a lolly.

It was far too soon when the angel popped off and leaned away. He gave Crowley a smirk as he licked back down his cock and over his testicles before perching comfortably in the chair. Crowley tried to give Aziraphale a look of suave curiosity, but it came off as more desperate pleading, especially when combined with the wordless sounds he was making. He heard Aziraphale ask something … about … colors? This wasn’t the time for small tal-OH! 

“Green.” He felt as though he’d done something amazing by answering. Must have done, considering how Aziraphale was beaming at him. Aziraphale reached behind him, wedging a pillow under his head and upper back, wedging him up a bit so he could see better. 

“Centuries. Millennia, even. You have shimmied and tormented me with this delectable looking backside, I believe it’s only polite that you permit me take my fill now.” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and perched his chin on Crowley’s thigh, waiting for an answer.

“Hrnngh … yup, green, anything, angel.” He was treated to another smile of tangible delight. 

“Excellent.” 

Aziraphale trailed kisses down to the meatiest part of his cheek before firmly, slowly biting him. Crowley let out a swear and let his eyes drift closed. Aziraphale’s mouth drifted until he was lightly tickling Crowley’s entrance with his tongue. Crowley’s eyes shot open and he looked at Aziraphale, who had been waiting for him to see. He shifted his head, kissing Crowley’s cheek before dipping his tongue again.

“Everything alright, dear?” He had slowed his teasing until it appeared Crowley was going to respond. A breath had just been drawn in when Aziraphale gave up his pretense, and began licking and tonguing into Crowley as though he were the bottom of an ice cream cone. Crowley was reduced to sounds that made no sense as he gave himself over to the sensations. Aziraphale humming his approval vibrated his entrance and caused a heavy drip of precome to land on his belly.

Aziraphale pulled back and began fingering Crowley, feigning nonchalance by resting his chin on his hand as he did, leaning closer for a kiss or nibble every few moments. He was studying every reaction, every hitched breath, every sound. He tried twisting, crooking his fingers, just enjoying the experience of Crowley’s pleasure. At one particularly pleasurable bit, another jolt of precome came out, this time hitting Crowley’s chin with how his cock bounced beforehand. Aziraphale slowed as an idea formed.

The angel leaned over the bound demon, sliding his fingers deep inside him and pausing. Crowley was sweating, overwhelmed tears on his face, and he blinked up at Aziraphale, making a drawn out begging sound. Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled and he smiled.

“You, my love, are sublime.” He laid kisses over Crowley’s lips, cheeks, chin, his tongue swiping out to clean the dribble where it had landed. “Delicious in so many ways. Would you care to know what I’d like to do next, lovely demon?”

Crowley nodded sloppily and made more non-word sounds.

“Well, if you think it would be something you’d like, I would very much like to stand at the edge of the bed and fill this beautiful arse with my cock.” He shifted his fingers, just in case Crowley had any question which beautiful arse he was referring to. Crowley whined and nodded again. “And while I am, I would like you to do two things for me. Would you like to know what they are?”

Crowley nodded as Aziraphale moved to place more kisses on his face. He licked and nibbled along Crowley’s jawline to his ear. “Well, as I make love to you, I would like to see your eyes, for one. And the other, well … you are quite a flexible and naughty demon, my dear. Have you ever pleasured yourself with your mouth?” 

Crowley's breath stopped. Was the angel really asking …? 

“As I look into your eyes, finding my pleasure in your body, I would enjoy seeing you with your mouth on your cock.” Crowley’s skin erupted in goosebumps. Who taught the angel to talk like that?! “Is that something you’d like as well? Or be willing to try?”

“Fucking green, angel.” Aziraphale smiled bright enough to blind and kissed his way back over Crowley’s face, taking his time at his mouth, before wandering back down his body, giving his cock a warm suck as he levered off the bed to stand upright again. A small bottle that didn’t exist a few moments ago was snapped open and Crowley’s eyes were focused on the view of Aziraphale stroking himself slick. 

Aziraphale moved forward and slid home into Crowley’s body with a groaning sigh. “I must admit, I’d expected it to be a bit more difficult.”

“Benefits of rather a lot of foreplay, angel.” Crowley had made a similar sound as he was breached. “Slick, foreplay, angle … perfection.”

“Indeed … there is one slight problem though.” He smiled and ran his hands up Crowley’s thighs, teasing his nipples. Crowley jolted as one hand made its way into his hair and he looked up at Aziraphale, lips parted, a questioning sound in his throat. Aziraphale’s other hand gripped Crowley’s cock and gave it a careful stroke. “You’re meant to be doing something other than talking with that mouth, my love.” 

The angel brought Crowley’s mouth and cock together, his eyes bright, hungry, almost envious. “Oh, now that _is_ a beautiful sight.”

He began thrusting into Crowley, pulling and bobbing his head onto his cock as he whispered and called out a litany of praise of Crowley’s many charms. “As much as I’d love to test the removal of limits, my dear, I am enjoying this too much to not see it through. Please come soon, Crowley, my beautiful demon.”

Crowley had been holding back, so was quite ready and able to follow directions as he bobbed down as far as he was able and came. He noticed as he pulled his mouth off that all of the rope had disappeared. Now he was held open by something else, it was Aziraphale, gripping the backs of his thighs as he snapped his hips, stuttering to a stop as he called out Crowley’s name. 

The angel collapsed to the bed, catching himself and falling to the side, arms flopped down. He lazily pulled Crowley to him, still whispering compliments and love in his ears. A tray of fruit and cool drinks appeared next to them and they fed each other until it was gone. 

“We have wasted a lot of time, angel.” Crowley was yawning, and refusing to move his limbs by himself. Aziraphale had taken it upon himself to give a gentle massage, even though he knew it was likely not needed, he enjoyed doing it. “How long could we have been doing stuff like that?”

“Oh, I assume we always could have, just would have been a bit more dangerous had we been caught.” Aziraphale was placing kisses over his massage and Crowley hummed with lazy happiness. “I do hope that this won’t be a rare happening, now that we’ve opened the door to such activities?”

“Well, Not sure I want to be trussed up like that every time, but yeah, I can’t wait to do more fooling around with you.” Crowley rolled his head, looking at Aziraphale earnestly. “D’you mean all that, what you said?”

“I said many things, my dear, and meant all of them. But which do you want to know about?”

“The love stuff. Called me ‘love’ and ‘making love’?”

Aziraphale stopped and came closer to Crowley, gathering him in his arms with a smile. He kissed him, slowly, thoroughly, tasting and enjoying every bit of his mouth. “My darling, I love you very much.”

Crowley blushed at this more than at how exposed he had been earlier, arse in the air. He tried to cover it with a rakish grin before kissing Aziraphale and burying his face into the angel’s lightly golden-curled chest. “Thanks, angel. Love you too.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Crowley is Very Flexible" ending!**   
>  **Ending 11/12**


	8. Chapter 8

”I’m not sure, but it isn’t bad, my dear.” Aziraphale blushed lightly. “But, just to reassure you, this isn’t necessarily too fast either. It will just take a moment to get used to. We’ve had our little defenses for so long, it will take work to push past that instinct.”

The demon nodded before reaching out and slowly taking Aziraphale’s hand. “I know, and I’m willing to put in that work, if you are?”

The angel looked down at their hands before letting out a breath. “Yes, I do believe I am. I ask you be patient with me, if I revert to old habits?”

Crowley met his concerned look with a smile. “‘Course I will. Right, well, we have gotten past that, now I have a gift for you.” He handed over the parcel of scrolls. “Li Bai was an acquaintance of mine during his exile, and I asked him to write a few of his poems out for me, told them they were for someone I was hoping to have a close future with. Described a bit of why that was a difficult ambition. He picked these out, and they’ve been carefully waiting for the right moment.”

Aziraphale went to his desk, taking out his gloves and coming back to open a scroll. He carefully read over the characters before reading out.

_”Misted the flowers weep as light dies_  
_Moon of white silk sleeplessly cries._  
_Stilled - Phoenix wings._  
_Touched - Mandarin strings._

_This song tells secrets that no one knows_  
_To far Yenjan on Spring breeze it goes._  
_To you it flies_  
_Through the night skies._

_Sidelong - Eyes. How_  
_White tears fill now!_  
_Heart’s pain? Come see -_  
_In this mirror with me.”_

He carefully re-rolled the scroll before coming around the counter. He came closer, looking up at Crowley, eyes clear and hopeful. “Crowley, my dear, this is beautiful. Heart’s pain hopefully healed, soon.”

**What happens next?**

_[Crowley lifted his hand to Aziraphale’s cheek, eyes questioning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59188558)_

_[Aziraphale moved and cupped Crowley’s face in his palm, waiting for a sign.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59190082)_


	9. Chapter 9

”That hardly seems appropriate, Crowley.” Aziraphale watched the demon’s face fall, suddenly realizing what his statement had sounded like. “No! I mean, no, Crowley. I mean, yes. Oh dear, I’m mucking it all up.”

Crowley sat stiffly, wishing that putting his sunglasses back on wouldn’t have been so telling of his state of mind. “What do you mean, then.”

“I didn’t mean inappropriate for us to venture into a relationship, I meant that to call you a suitor would … well, it would hardly encompass all that you are, would it? I am so deeply fond of you, my dear, that to consider you something as simple as a suitor feels like an insult.” Aziraphale looked at the demon with pleading eyes, hoping that he understood and would forgive his faux pas. “I had actually thought that we’d been entering a more … intimate relationship for the last few months.”

Crowley sputtered. “You. I. Wait. We? Wot?!”

Aziraphale looked at him, confused. “Don’t you recall? The waiter at the restaurant that we went to with the lovely roast chicken? The waiter called us a couple. I was a bit flustered at first, wondering how you’d react, but when you didn’t comment, I simply assumed that you agreed and that I had been oblivious. I didn’t want to ask when it had started for fear of upsetting you.”

“Are you telling me, we’ve been dating for three months?!” Crowley’s eyes were wild and his mouth continued moving even though no more sound came out.

“Well, I did think it was longer than that, but yes, that was when I realized it.” Aziraphale shifted in his seat, eyes wide as Crowley stood up and stalked in front of him.

“You mean to say, that we have been dating for _at least_ three months, and you’ve never kissed me?!”

“Well, to be fair, you had never initiated anything, so I thought that you may not be interested in the physical aspect.” 

Crowley leaned down, his hands planted on the sides of Aziraphale’s seat. “Oh, I’m interested, all right.”

"Oh thank goodness. I was rather afraid I would be relegated to attending to myself alone. Which, I would have understood and not been upset with if that were how you preferred it. One does hope, of course, to have _all_ desires be mutual." 

Crowley brushed his lips over Aziraphale's. "Very mutual, angel. Care to discuss how compatible we are? Kinks, desires?"

Aziraphale felt an excited zing down his spine and he looked up at Crowley with a smile. "The sooner the better, my dear."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Communication is Key" ending!**   
> **Ending 3/12**


	10. Chapter 10

”Sure, angel, wherever you want to go is fine.” Crowley didn’t care where they went, all that mattered was being with his angel. “I’ll find a place?”

“That sounds wonderful. Now, what is the occasion for you to bring me these delightful pastries?” Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle as he began to sample them. “And what do you have wrapped up there?”

Crowley took a deep breath and removed his sunglasses. “It’s a gift. I’ve been holding onto it for a long time. Spent some time in China, met Li Bai and he gave me some of his scrolls after I told him about you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide as he took in the significance of the gift. “Oh, Crowley, how lovely! May I?” He reached out to take the parcel from Crowley’s arms with a smile. “To what do I owe such an amazing gift?”

“I was sort of hoping you’d accept it as … well, as a gift from a suitor.” Crowley’s gaze was vulnerable, hopeful. 

Aziraphale looked down at the scrolls and then up to Crowley.

**How does Aziraphale respond?**

_[”My dear, I would be honored to consider you a suitor, beginning a courtship.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59226076)_

_[”That hardly seems appropriate, Crowley.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59191339)_


	11. Chapter 11

“Want to take you on a date tomorrow night then get you back to my place for drinks and possible intimate relations.” Crowley made his way to the sofa in the back, a confident swing in his hips.

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, his fingers lost grip of the book in his hands and it fell to the floor. “I-I-I-I … I’m sorry, what?!”

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of the world not ending, and I’d like to bring it in with a bang, angel.” He winked in a way that he thought was charming and flirty. “What do you say? Tempt you to dinner and then a bit of fun at my place?”

Aziraphale’s mouth opened and shut a few times in shock. “Crowley, I’m not sure exactly why you thought this was a good way to begin courting me, but I’m afraid I’d expect more finesse and wooing than that. So, I’m going to regretfully decline everything except the dinner.” He held up his hands at Crowley’s grin. “No. No, not as a date, but as the same dinners we have taken for hundreds of years. Perhaps in a few years, you can try again.”

Crowley grumbled as he stood up from the sofa, picking up the parcel. “Fine. You can keep the pastries. But this is going back in my vault. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the cocksure demon as he left the bookshop, and huffed in exasperation at the squealing of tires that followed. He opened the box and found two delightful pastries. 

“Well, he does have excellent taste. Of course he does, he fancies me, after all.” He smiled and dug into the pastries. 

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Aziraphale Has Standards" ending!**   
> **Ending 1/12**


	12. Chapter 12

“Angel, I’d like to talk about something very dear to me. You.” Crowley placed the pastry box on the counter and put his sunglasses in his pocket, looking into Aziraphale’s widened eyes.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice was high and breathy. 

“Years ago, you told me I go too fast, angel. Can we maybe talk about that?” He leaned on his elbows and gazed up at his friend. “If it’s still too fast, tell me, I’ll wait longer.”

“I- I wasn’t expecting this. May I inquire as to the occasion?”

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of Armageddon, the day we chose our own side. I thought it was an appropriate milestone. The Earth got their second chance, I was hoping it would be good to give us a first chance.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley in wonder. 

“My goodness … This is such a surprise!” Aziraphale hadn’t looked away, which Crowley took as a good sign. 

“A good one?”

**How does Aziraphale respond?**

_[”I’m not sure, but it isn’t bad, my dear.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59172364)_

_[”Very much so, my dear.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59172349%22)_


	13. Chapter 13

”Very much so, my dear.” The angel moved the pastry box out of the way and took the package out of Crowley’s hands to set aside. Crowley’s eyes, unblinking, watched Aziraphale’s face as he vaguely noticed the actions going on in his peripheral vision. Aziraphale then leaned closer, mere inches away from Crowley. “You know, I’d been thinking of this myself, If I am being honest. I just couldn’t seem to find the courage to ‘make the first move’, as it were.”

“Not too fast, then?” Crowley moved millimeters closer. He could have counted the angel’s eyelashes had he been so inclined.

“Not unless, by some twist of fate, this is too fast for you, my dear?” The smallest shift closer.

“Not sure there is such a thing, angel.” He touched his nose to Aziraphale’s.

“Splendid.” 

Aziraphale pressed forward, shyly but firmly bringing their lips together. He was reassured of his choice hearing the hungry growl coming from Crowley’s throat. Oh, his throat. How many times has he thought of what it would feel like, to press kisses to Crowley’s elegant throat, to gently suck on his Adam’s apple. It seemed he may finally be able to find out. It took a moment to realize the high sound he was hearing was coming from his own throat. This was delicious, more than he’d dreamed it would be. 

Aziraphale parted his lips and on feeling Crowley copy his motion, he reached out to taste Crowley’s lips, tongue, and teeth. He tasted the strong coffee Crowley had had that morning, the hint of a hot cinnamon candy that he’d likely sucked on in the car, a sweet tang of lemon frosting he’d sampled at the patisserie. His head spun with the influx of sensations and panting, he pulled away slightly.

**What does Aziraphale do next?**

_[Grabbing Crowley’s tie-scarf, Aziraphale kept Crowley captive as he rounded the counter before pulling him down into another kiss.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59253646)_

_[Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes with a smile, and licked his lips.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59232889)_


	14. Chapter 14

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes with a smile, and licked his lips. Crowley followed the motion of Aziraphale’s tongue as it peeked out before looking back into his eyes. 

The angel blushed suddenly, hardly believing how forward he’d been. Crowley watched as desperate walls were hastily constructed in front of him. He reached out, knocking his hip on the counter as he rushed around it.

“Angel, no. Please … “ Crowley took his face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. “Don’t lock it all away again. Who will that make happy? Anyone?”

Aziraphale shook his head, his grip like iron on Crowley’s wrists, holding him in place. “I’m sorry, Crowley, I just … I _want_ so very much, so many things. And yet even after a year of being left alone, the first moment I am offered … I feel exhilaration, and terror. Why can’t I simply have and enjoy what I want?”

“What do you want, angel. Tell me and we will make it happen.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes, frustrated. “How is that fair?! To you? To still be the one of us who carries the burden of our relationship’s survival?”

“Oi. First, it isn’t a burden. You’re a bit of a bastard, sure. But you’re not a burden for me to bear. I’ve waited thousands of years for you to even just say you’d be open to something more. That was the hard part, ey?” Crowley shifted his hands, jiggling Aziraphale’s head a bit and he opened his eyes again. “It used to be no, and I backed off as best I could. Now, you’re telling me yes but you need help? How could I say no to that?” 

Crowley gave a bright smile, trying to reassure Aziraphale, swiping his thumbs over the tears on his cheeks. “Did you like the kiss?”

Aziraphale nodded his head enthusiastically, making Crowley chuckle. “Alright, so, it was more throwback instinct to putting space between us? Nothing about not wanting?”

“There is nothing I don’t want about this, other than my unhealthy amounts of precaution … I could quite do without that.” Aziraphale smiled weakly. 

“Right, then here’s what I propose. I kiss you again, short and sweet. Then we go to the back room, open a nice bottle of wine, you eat your pastries, I watch you eat your pastries, then we talk like we always do. When I leave, I kiss you goodbye, and when we do our dinner tomorrow, it’s our first date.” Crowley smiled reassuringly at the angel.

“My dear, I think that would do nicely. Are you sure that would be alright?” he looked up at the demon hopefully.

“Definitely.” Crowley smiled and gently brought their lips together again, mind jittery with the bounty of possibility that now lay before them.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Slow and Steady" ending!**   
> **Ending 10/12**


	15. Chapter 15

”I was thinking something a little more … fancy. Ritz? Savoy? Paris?” He tried to make it sound nonchalant. “Big deal, isn’t it? The world not ending? Feels like it deserves a little more pizazz.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Aziraphale leaned forward in his chair, beginning to sample the pastry. The tender buttery, flaky treat practically dissolved on his tongue and he let out a decadent yummy sound. “Oh, this is scrummy, Crowley, well chosen.”

“Yup, glad you approve.” Crowley shifted in his sprawl, subtly engaging in his favorite pastime, watching the angel thoroughly enjoy something. It doesn’t matter to Crowley what it is that Aziraphale is enjoying, it is just the joy, the hedonistic submersion in a human experience, that Crowley enjoyed watching. It took almost no time at all for Aziraphale to finish the small pastry and set the box aside.

“Oh, and I got these for you, no big deal.” The demon handed over the package as though it was an everyday item that he’d found at the knick-knack shop down the street.

The angel took care in opening the package, not fooled by Crowley’s cavalier attitude towards the contents. As the scrolls came into view, Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and he reached for his gloves. He gently removed one from the pile and unrolled it. He read over the characters before translating.

_Thoughts in the Silent Night_  
_Beside my bed a pool of light—_  
_Is it hoarfrost on the ground?_  
_I lift my eyes and see the moon,_  
_I bend my head and think of home._ ”

“Oh Crowley, this is lovely … “ He paused, looking up at Crowley through his lashes. “Are they all, love poems, then?”

The demon blushed.

**How does Crowley respond?**

_[”I don’t know, I guess it depends on your interpretation.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59227135)_

_[" ... Yes."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59227999)_


	16. Chapter 16

”I don’t know, I guess it depends on your interpretation.” Crowley squirmed a bit under Aziraphale’s steady gaze. 

Aziraphale shifted, leaning further in his seat. “Well, how do _you_ interpret it, my dear?”

“Eurrr … guess it could be. If that is something that you think you’d be ok with.” Crowley schooled his face as blank as he could, on the edge of his figurative seat.

“Crowley, are you seriously implying that you drove across town to one of my favorite patisseries, asked me out to an anniversary dinner, handed me scrolls of love poetry from the 8th century and are only _now_ wondering if I would be ok with it?” Aziraphale looked incredulous, Crowley felt foolish.

“Look, I get it, alright. You don’t like it, you’re not ok with it, I’ll head back to my flat.” Crowley began to get to his feet.

“My dear boy, you will sit back down.” Aziraphale’s tone was soft yet invited no question of it not being a request. Crowley settled back onto the sofa, somewhat stiff. “Good, thank you.”

The angel took a breath as he looked at yet another scroll. He read it and Crowley stared at him, waiting for something, anything to happen. He watched him read another three scrolls, baffled. Was he just supposed to sit here as he read all of them? The next scroll was a little longer, and when he reached the bottom, he paused. Then he looked up and Crowley with a sly smile.

“My dear, you never did master Mandarin, did you?” 

Crowley squirmed under Aziraphale’s gaze. “Not really. Spoken, sure, but not much of a writer, me, so didn’t see the point.”

“That explains why your friend Li Bai was confident enough to write directly to me at the bottom of this poem.” 

Crowley shot forward. “He wot?! What did he say?!”

"I think the poem he chose to add his note onto is almost as informative as his addition.

_The autumn air is clear,_  
_The autumn moon is bright,_  
_Leaves that have fallen gather and scatter,_  
_Jackdaws roosts and start anew._  
_Yearning for each other, when shall we meet again?_  
_It is hard to love this night_

Quite telling, wouldn’t you agree?” Aziraphale began rolling the scroll when Crowley’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“What did he say that _wasn’t_ a poem?”

“Oh, well, I’d be so bold as to say that everything that man wrote was poetry, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled sweetly as Crowley began gnashing his teeth, escalating to a full laugh when the demon growled. “Oh, fine, you grumpy serpent. He simply said that he hoped the person these poems were for appreciated them, as much as his sponsor appreciated that person.”

Crowley slumped back onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. “Shoulda known he was being sneaky with as many times as he tested to make sure I couldn’t read it.”

“I do, you know. Appreciate the poems. And I appreciate the gifter even moreso.” Aziraphale had set them all aside and moved to the sofa, taking off his gloves. “Crowley, my dear, I don’t suppose you’d like to consider our dinner tomorrow … ah, a date? A proper date?”

Crowley went boneless in relief and happiness. “Well, if you insist, angel.”

Aziraphale turned Crowley’s face to him, a finger under his jaw, and smiled at him. “Oh, I really must insist, my dear. It’s a date.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li Bai actually wrote:
> 
> "The red-haired devil better give these to you after all this trouble he has been, and you had better appreciate my work as much as he appreciates you."
> 
> **Congratulations! You got the "Li Bai Was a Sneaky Bastard" ending!**   
> **Ending 4/12**


	17. Chapter 17

Aziraphale moved and cupped Crowley’s face in his palm, waiting for a sign. He’d barely had time to blink before the sign he’d been waiting for appeared. It came in the form of Crowley eagerly bringing their lips together, backing Aziraphale against a wall in the process. 

Aziraphale let out a soft ‘oof’ of surprise, not having noticed his movement. He felt Crowley’s lean body molded against his front and allowed himself the pleasure of sliding his hands up Crowley’s arms to cup behind his neck and twine into his hair. He enthusiastically licked at Crowley’s lips, teasingly and Crowley opened them with a soft whine. Their tongues slid together, and Crowley gave another whine as he pressed his hips into Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale gave a soft groan as he felt Crowley’s excitement pressing against him. His head dropped back in shock as Crowley slid a thigh between his legs, intently cradling his erection. Instinct took over and he began to grind his hips against the firmness of Crowley’s thigh. Crowley ran kisses down his throat, putting his hands on Aziraphale’s hips and helping guide his movements. 

The angel whined again and pulled Crowley up to kiss him again as his movements became more intense. He panted into Crowley’s mouth. 

“That’s it, angel. Let go, I’ve got you. Beautiful.” Crowley’s voice was breathy as he leaned away to watch Aziraphale’s face as he fell apart. “Ride it out, angel. For me?”

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled shut as he climaxed. He’d only done this by himself a few times, and this was completely different. His knees went weak as he felt the wetness spread in his pants, and he winced at the foreign sensation. He felt Crowley chuckle and a tingle of magic as his pants and trousers became clean again. 

“Oh my … Crowley, that was … indescribable.” Blue eyes fluttered open and looked at Crowley, slightly glazed over. 

The demon smiled. “You can say that again.”

As Aziraphale’s senses returned, he realized that Crowley was still erect and rubbing against his hip.

**What does Aziraphale do?**

_[”Oh my, would you mind if I took care of that for you?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59266219)_

_[”Crowley, I wouldn’t know how, will you … will you show me what you enjoy?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499627/chapters/59278819)_


	18. Chapter 18

”My dear demon, have you been out of the business so long you don’t recognize a simple temptation, then?” Aziraphale gave an exaggerated pout at the demon’s agog expression. 

“Wot?!”

“Well, I suppose if you truly aren’t interested in having me, tied up and ready to play with, we could simply go to dinner instead?” Aziraphale moved to step back when the demon’s hand closed around his wrist. He looked down at it and then to Crowley’s face, which was looking at his hand as though he was stunned at what had happened. “Crowley?”

“Angel. Aziraphale. Have you ever even … any of it?” Crowley had finally looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes, and the angel’s expression softened.

“To be honest, I haven’t. Not with a, uh, a partner. However, and no laughing, I have read quite a bit, and I am not exactly innocent in other ways. I have seen, well, performances or a sort.” Crowley’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and Aziraphale shrugged at him. “I own a business in Soho, I cultivate a certain outward appearance, I get invited to events of all kinds. And, if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, I have of course experimented in masturbation, of which you have always played a starring role, even before my current bondage curiosites. Oh, my dear, you’ve no idea the scenarios I’ve stored in my imagination over the years.”

Crowley shut his mouth, still unable to get over what he was hearing. “Well, guess I don’t have to feel guilty about wanking while thinking of you then.”

“Certainly not. Have you, er, had any bondage fantasies?” Aziraphale was blushing as he sat on the sofa. “Not that we couldn’t _not_ do that, of course … actually, sounds silly to do that for our first time, I suppose.” Aziraphale fidgeted a bit, looking at Crowley.

Crowley knew that look, would know that look and that tone of voice in his sleep. That was the “I want this but I don’t know if I am allowed to” tone. He leaned forward, noses inches apart.

“Why is it silly, angel? Does it sound like something you’d enjoy?” 

“Well, yes, I do find the idea very stimulating.”

“What part, tell me what you want.” 

“Well, I’m aware it may sound very selfish of me, but I do quite like the idea of being tied up and then, erhm, not having to worry about anything?” His eyebrows were drawn together so closely, begging to be told he was allowed to be showered in attention and pleasure. 

“No escape from sensation? You already know how _you_ can touch you, but being able to lie back and find out how _I_ can touch you? Different story, isn’t it?” Crowley reached out a finger and drew a design on the back of Aziraphale’s hand lightly and watched the goosebumps rise. “No hiding … no squirming away if it tickles … no worrying about what you should be doing for, or to, me at the same time. Just feeling, and knowing how much I want to give it to you. Is that what appeals to you?” 

Aziraphale didn’t even bother to try to suppress the shudder that accompanied the crackle of excitement that sizzled down his spine. “Yes … Can you? Have you ever … ?”

“Nope. Roughly got the same sort of experience you do. Does that make a difference? What I lack in field experience I guarantee I’ll make up for in enthusiasm.” Crowley grinned wickedly and Aziraphale couldn’t help but return a beaming smile.

“Doesn’t make a difference at all, my dear. How, well, how do we start?”

“Well, to be honest, I’d like to kiss you first, if you don’t mind.” Crowley’s hand moved from drawing shapes to sliding up the angel’s arm. He raised his eyebrow just as he reached his shoulder, waiting. Aziraphale nodded and tension flooded out of Crowley. “Oh thank … you.” 

He came closer, his fingers under Aziraphale’s chin, tilting him just so, before bringing their lips together. Aziraphale’s lips were warm, soft, dry. They parted only slightly, exhaling a sound that melted Crowley. He’d never heard a sound like it. It was an aural equivalent of sinking into the most comfortable bed, being surrounded by pillows, and yet still wanting a fluffy duvet as well. Immense yet incomplete contentment. He felt Aziraphale groping for his arm, his shoulder, pressing in for more contact, more _kiss_. Aziraphale was hungry, and as an appetizer is wont to do, the angel didn’t _know_ he was hungry for anything until the first offering came, quite literally, to his lips. 

Crowley brought their lips together more firmly, giving his own lips a quick darting lick first. He felt Aziraphale’s hands tangle in his hair and grip just tightly enough to be noticed but not hurt, making sure he would stay. He felt like Aziraphale’s wine glass, which the angel had a habit of gripping tightly and holding to his chest, protecting from the possibility of it being taken away. He wasn’t complaining. He parted his lips, hoping Aziraphale would copy him and he groaned happily when he did. The angel echoed him as Crowley deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue out to tickle and taste the angel’s mouth.

Crowley broke away just far enough to ask, “So, still interested in the rest of it, angel?” He heard a snap and felt himself suddenly stretched out, lying down and sinking into a comfortable bed. He pulled away and looked around, laughing, finding a coil of rope at the foot of the bed. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

He looked back at Aziraphale and only barely avoided being put on his back for more kissing. He rolled away, chuckling deep in his chest. “Oh no you don’t! So, in all of your second-hand experiences, what kind of things have you heard? What do you want to try?” He moved to the foot of the bed, slowly beginning to undress Aziraphale, starting with his shoes, socks, and garters. 

Aziraphale blushed, wide-eyed and stammering. “Well, I, er … do I need a safeword?”

Crowley was working on Aziraphale’s trousers and his face made that smiling-frown impressed face. “Well, we could, but I wasn’t planning on it being that kind of thing. If it makes you more comfortable, that’s fine. Red, yellow, green alright with you or do we want to think of some unlikely words?”

“Oh, I suppose the uhm, the colors will be fine?” Aziraphale was breathing a bit deeper, almost panting, as he lifted his hips and was divested of his trousers. “Would, should, am I … shouldn’t I be helping with this?”

Crowley shook his head and smiled indulgently as he levered Aziraphale upright and removed his coat. “Not a chance. Your job, is to lie here and enjoy it. Had you heard the term ‘pillow princess’ in your travels?” 

“A ‘what’ princess?” He was not paying very close attention to words anymore, instead closely watching Crowley slowly pop the buttons on his waistcoat with rapt attention. He was brought upright again to pull it off. 

“Not important, angel.” Crowley grinned as the bowtie came loose and the shirt came off. He gently laid Aziraphale back into the pillows and began running his fingers lightly over his skin. Aziraphale fisted his hands in the duvet and made endearing whining noises. The demon trailed his nails down Aziraphale’s body, walking to the foot of the bed again and picking up the soft rope. Aziraphale picked up his head and looked at him, his pupils wider than usual. “D’you mind if I get your pants off?”

Aziraphale shook his head, then nodded, momentarily confused what was the right way to answer. Crowley stood and waited until impatience drove Aziraphale to grab to take them down himself. Crowley’s hands stopped him and the angel looked up just in time to catch lipfulls of the demon’s enthusiastic kisses. His hands flew to clutch at Crowley, but were caught and suddenly being wrapped in midnight blue rope. 

The angel’s wrists were wrapped together with the middle of the rope, the trailing ends of the rope were then fed through a shiny new ring attached to the headboard. Crowley pulled back and smirked deliciously. Aziraphale gave a token pull, but not nearly enough to dislodge even though the knot wasn’t tight. It was the principle of the thing, really. He looked up at Crowley who was looking at him with a question in his eyes and he answered with a shy yet excited smile. 

Crowley started at his lips before moving along his jaw to his throat. He straddled him and slithered his way slowly down the angel’s body, kissing, licking, nibbling everything he saw. The soft sighs, giggles, and whispers of his name were almost driving Crowley to distraction, if he didn’t have such an enticing goal in sight. He brought Aziraphale’s pants down slowly and completely ignored his thick standing cock, instead paying lip and tongue service to his thighs and calves. 

He stood up and went back to the head of the bed, taking up the trailing ends of rope and bringing them down the angel’s sides to each thigh. He wrapped and coiled around his lower thighs, just above the back of his knees, hiking the angel’s legs in the air, opening him up for attention. Crowley laid down between his legs and looked up at him to check his comfort. He was met with wide, dark eyes, unblinking and focused on Crowley, parted lips being licked hungrily, and a whispered plea for more. Crowley blinked slowly and bent his head with a grin.

He licked and kissed the underside of his thighs, his testicles, his cock before opening his eyes and locking his gaze with the angel. He closed his lips over the head of his cock loosely, letting the drool collect in his mouth before spilling down the shaft. So slowly, he started to slide his mouth down, the drag slicked by his spit. He watched the angel’s eyes cross and roll back as he dropped to the pillows with loud breaths. The demon smirked and continued his slow slide until his nose was nestled in Aziraphale’s soft curls and flesh. The whines and hiccups of breath were music as Crowley found a rhythm. Slow, fast, tight, barely a breath ghosting, and through it all, Aziraphale’s rise in volume and pitch. He paused, letting go after a wet, open mouthed kiss to the tip. He sat back to admire the pink blush that reached from the angel’s cheeks down his chest and snapped a bottle of lubricant into existence. A quick tickle was given to the bottoms of Aziraphale’s feet, and he squirmed and giggled.

“Wha- what was that for?”

“Just making sure you could still feel everything. Corporations are unpredictable sometimes.” The demon grinned as he slicked his fingers and lightly brought his tickling to Aziraphale’s entrance. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open and stared at Crowley, his mouth in an ‘O’ shape. “Alright, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded emphatically. He wasn’t naive, he’d seen and knew about this, of course, but it had never come up in his self exploration. As Crowley breached him, he could do little more than breathe out a sound that was more nose than throat as his head fell back again. 

Crowley grinned again as he fingered him, adding a second finger before swallowing down his cock again, listening to more angel-song. He popped his mouth off and kissed his way back up Aziraphale’s body, fingers still toying inside him. He left a few gentle bruises, the last just above his collarbone at the base of his throat. He stopped, noses touching, as he looked down into his eyes. 

“Look at you, beautiful. You feel good, you look good, you sound great, you taste amazing … Want to know what I am going to do next?” Aziraphale gave another swift nod as he tried to stretch and meet Crowley’s lips. The demon kept himself just out of reach with a smile. “I am going to replace my fingers, and kiss you breathless as I make love to you, then after you come, I am going to put you on your knees, and fuck you until you come again.”

Aziraphale let out a whine that, if pressed, Crowley could hear his name and a few other begging words in. He stretched up again, lips searching as Crowley did exactly what he said, gently sliding into Aziraphale’s body until his hips were against the angel’s backside. He dipped his head to kiss Aziraphale as he started to move, Aziraphale’s prick pressed and sliding between them. Crowley tangled their fingers together as he kissed over his jaw and throat.

“Timing may be bad, angel,” Crowley was panting, feeling the vibration of Aziraphale’s thighs against his abdomen as his climax triggered. “I love you.”

Aziraphale gasped and called out as his orgasm spilled between them. Crowley’s name, his love for Crowley, and one or two things that could be considered blasphemous depending on who heard them.

His muscles went lax and he looked up at Crowley with sleepy eyes. They kissed lazily, Crowley snapping away the sticky mess. Crowley sat back on his heels, leisurely thrusting into Aziraphale. 

“Crowley that was … “ He laughed incredulously even as he continued to keen and groan while Crowley kept moving. “As many languages and words as I know, I don’t have words for it … transcendent may work in a pinch.” He smiled beatifically.

“Like all that then, did you?” Warm lips kissed Aziraphale’s calves as his hips stilled. “You know I’m not done, yeah?”

Aziraphale looked up with a gleam in his eye. “Oh, I am counting on it, my love.” 

Crowley echoed Aziraphale’s endearment in a stunned-happy whisper as he fell to his hands to kiss him again. “Mind if I miracle you into position, may be uncomfortable to roll by hand.” 

“My dear, trussed as I am, it seems I am at your whims. Gratefully so.”

Crowley gave a snap and Aziraphale was on his knees, the ropes in the same place, holding him low and open, his wrists above his head which was turned to the side, and already he could hear the angel begging for more. He covered Aziraphale’s back to lay gentle kisses on his back, up and over his shoulders, to his neck. He slid back into Aziraphale’s body as he reached his ear, giving a low groan, murmuring praise to the angel. Their fingers entwined again as Crowley rutted and snapped his hips causing Aziraphale to cry out in unfocused bliss.

Crowley reached around, fondling Aziraphale, listening to his already blind babbling to grow fully incoherent other than the occasional call out of Crowley’s name. Crowley whispered encouragements until the angel came again. Crowley slowly rode him through it before giving a low chuckle and under his breath said, “My turn.”

He reared upright and gripped Aziraphale’s hips, thrusting deep inside him. It was only a few moments until he followed his lover into euphoria. His eyes fell shut as he draped himself over Aziraphale again, snapping the rope off and to the floor, rolling them over and snuggling the angel to rest his head on his chest. He covered his forehead and curls with kisses before lying back, huffing with a smile. 

Crowley heard Aziraphale mumbling that he loved him and Crowley returned the sentiment as they fell into an exhausted quiet.

“Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“That was nothing like I thought, because it was real, and there is simply … no comparison, my dear.” Aziraphale lightly played with the dusting of dark red hair on Crowley’s chest. “That said, well, I do have some ideas for future, err … activities. If that is something that would interest you?”

“Angel, if I ever say I’m not, you can smite me as an imposter. You have been my fantasy for a very long time now. And we have eternity. That is enough time to do everything we could think of, ever. Probably twice.” He huffed a breathy laugh. 

“Hopefully more than that, my love. Because if you honestly believe we aren’t doing this particular one again, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Aziraphale raised his eyebrow and stretched to kiss his demon.

Crowley closed his eyes with a smile. “So, the poetry was a good gift idea then?”

Aziraphale snarked, “Yes, that is the only reason we are naked in bed. Poetry.” 

_”I love to watch you touch yourself,_  
_On rainy afternoons._  
_The wandering hands._  
_The soft little moans._  
_Hips twitching._  
_Wet fingers fucking._  
_A solo show,_  
_Performed for one.”*_

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide as he rested on his elbow, looking down at the smirking demon who peeked out of one eye before closing it again.

“Well, then. I certainly see your point. Give me a short rest, and I’ll see what I can do to fulfill your poetic wishes.”

“My wish is your command?”

“Yes, it is.” He kissed Crowley and laid back down, resting his head on his chest. “Just as mine will be yours.”

Crowley smiled with a joy he hadn’t felt in, he had no idea how long, and kissed the top of the angel’s head. “I can’t wait.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Encore by Michael Faudet
> 
> **Congratulations! You got the "Pillow Principality" ending!**   
>  **Ending 9/12**


	19. Chapter 19

Grabbing Crowley’s tie-scarf, Aziraphale kept Crowley captive as he rounded the counter before pulling him down into another kiss. Crowley wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming, this felt better than any of his guilty imaginings. Better than his non-guilty imaginings also. Kissing, he officially decided, was amazing. The best thing that … wait. His attention suddenly zeroed in on a suspicious firmness pressing against him. He made a distressed noise as Aziraphale broke the kiss.

“None of that, my dear. I just need to know, if you’d be interested in something a little more daring? If you are currently equipped with oh!” Aziraphale gave a sound of delight as Crowley pressed into him a solid, trapped, erection. “Yes, one of those, splendid.”

The angel surged into another kiss as he pulled the demon by the scarf into the back room before lining him up and gently pushing him onto the sofa. He looked down at him with a smile. 

Crowley was kiss-drunk as he looked up at Aziraphale with a soppy grin. “Do whatever you want to me, angel, I can take it.” 

Aziraphale gazed at him with a soft smile. “Do you mean that?”

Crowley swallowed. “Sure, what’ve you got?”

“Well, I’ve got … That is to say, I am unbelievably aroused by you. I’d never considered that actually being able to touch you would be more overwhelming than simply thinking about it. My mind is spinning with all the things I’ve wanted to do with you, so perhaps … “ the angel smiled shyly. “Perhaps something a bit simple, as it were? Would you be amenable to taking your clothing off?”

The words were scarcely out of his mouth before a sharp snap removed every stitch of clothing on the demon, other than the scarf. Crowley had been rather enjoying being grabbed by it, and judging by the knowing smile as Aziraphale noticed it, he had rather enjoyed grabbing it. He folded his hands over his stomach and stretched out his legs, crossed at the ankle, and his erection curved upwards coming to rest just under his hands. The demon watched as the angel slowly devoured him with his eyes before commenting on it cheekily.

“Like what you see?”

“You are no demon, my dear, you are a kraken.” 

Crowley laughed and lightly gripped himself at the base of his ‘great big bugger’. “So, shall I venture into the deep, then?”

“Cheek! Well … Most definitely, but that’ll come later.” 

“You know, for anything to happen, you’ll need to have your clothes off also.” Crowley leaned forward just a bit, hungrily.

“If you honestly believe that, you lack imagination. However, for what I have planned, you are correct.” He dispatched his clothing much faster than Crowley would have assumed he would, folding, and then placing them on the chair. Crowley shamelessly ogled the angel. His biceps, shoulders and thighs should have had sonnets written about them. His torso could have been the subject of lengthy power ballads. His cock, however, should have had nothing written about it at all, because Crowley would have been beside himself if anyone else had lain eyes on it. It had a good girth, and was only a slightly darker pale pink than the rest of him. 

Aziraphale grinned. “Like what you see?”

“Wish I had a witty comeback to that, but I don’t.”

“No need, my dear, I didn’t ask you to remove your clothes in order to engage in friendly conversation after all.” He straddled Crowley’s lap and grabbed onto the scarf, wrapping it in his fist once. “Is this alright then?”

“It’s alright.” Crowley responded, a small hitch in his breath as he put his hands on Aziraphale’s hips with a small squeeze. A high whine was heard as Aziraphale pulled Crowley up, kissing him passionately. It morphed into a low groan as Aziraphale ground his hips forward, rubbing their erections against each other. 

Aziraphale gripped Crowley and began firmly sliding his hand up and down. He stopped a moment to drag one of Crowley’s hands to his own, setting him with a pace that he then matched, letting go to give Crowley more attention. He gave a little squeeze just under the head and then used the dribble of precome slick the way as he slowed his pace. Crowley whined at the lack of stimulation until he felt Aziraphale’s hand encircle his own, moving it aside so they could thrust into their joined hands. 

The feeling was exquisite. They each were familiar with solo masturbation, but this was different. They were both letting out slips of precome, encouraging their thrusting against each other, fucking up into their hands, to become more energetic. Aziraphale possessed Crowley’s mouth, gripping the scarf tighter.

Crowley was doing his best to kiss and talk at the same time, begging for more, for it to never end, declarations of love and Aziraphale’s beauty. Aziraphale was doing the same, appreciation for Crowley’s body, how he loved him, cries of ‘yes’ and ‘darling’ and ‘my dear’. Crowley’s voice hit a higher pitch before warning of imminent climax. 

Aziraphale’s hand wrapped around the scarf again and squeezed his grip on Crowley before pulling away to watch him. “Show me, darling. Show me, I want to see … I want to climax feeling you on me. Please, darling … Look at me.“

Crowley couldn’t not do as Aziraphale was asking, couldn’t look away as his muscles pulled up. He was able to watch Aziraphale’s rapt attention as the angel greedily fixed his gaze on their joined hands. Crowley’s climax jarred his teeth, grinding out Aziraphale’s name, and he moved into overstimulation quickly as his erection started to relax while Aziraphale’s jerking continued. He whined high in his throat.

“Yes, I know darling, I’m … almost … Lord, you are beautiful, that was beautiful … I-” He messily brought their lips together and took in a sharp breath that echoed with Crowley’s name as he found his orgasm. 

He gentled his fondling and released the scarf, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. He laid a final stroke over Crowley’s now completely spent shaft before looking up with a chuckle. “And so, the kraken recedes … until next we meet.” 

“This was a hell of a first date, angel.”

“Wait ‘til you see what I have planned for tomorrow.”

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Release the Kraken" ending!**   
> **Ending 5/12**


	20. Chapter 20

”Well, what would you say to a late dinner?” Aziraphale’s eyes were wide and almost innocent, if there hadn’t been a hint of want in their gaze. 

Crowley chuckled. “If that’s what you _really_ want, angel?”

The angel took a deep breath. “As, oh my, as utterly titillating as kissing you is, I’m not entirely sure I’d survive much more than that tonight. Quite a bit has happened that has changed so much in the last forty-five minutes. It’s rather a lot to take in.” His eyebrows came together, hoping for understanding, reprieve.

Crowley smiled. “Well, to be honest, I’m surprised to have gotten as far as we did, so … yes, dinner sounds good.” He stood up and offered Aziraphale his hand. “Shall we?”

Taking Crowley’s hand, Aziraphale stood, closer than anticipated to the demon. “Yes. But, err, Crowley?”

The demon’s eyebrows raised in question.

“Perhaps, just one more kiss before we go?”

Crowley passed their lips over each other barely a whisper of touch and began to pull back when Aziraphale’s hand came up to pull him in by the back of his neck. “Ridiculous serpent.”

Crowley grinned as he changed their reservation to a half hour later with a thought and indulged in the kiss.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "They Are Going To Miss That Reservation, Too" ending!**   
> **Ending 6/12**


	21. Chapter 21

”Oh my, would you mind if I took care of that for you?” Aziraphale spoke with deceptive innocence. 

Crowley let out a low groan and pressed against Aziraphale’s hip more firmly. “I would love that, angel.” His eyes opened wide as Aziraphale smiled at him and then bent to kiss and lick Crowley’s throat. A surprised squeak came out as Aziraphale’s hands went directly to Crowley’s belt, unlatching it and going for the button and zip on his jeans. 

“Is this alright then?” He was pulling the zip down so slowly the teeth could be individually heard. Crowley wasn’t sure if this was meant to torture or entice him. It was both. “Crowley, is this too much?”

Crowley’s palms fell on the wall on either side of Aziraphale’s head, supporting him. “Not too much.”

“Splendid!” Aziraphale stretched forward and kissed Crowley, exploring his mouth as his jeans were finally opened and able to shimmy down a bit. Aziraphale folded the waistband of his pants down before finally getting his hand around Crowley’s erection. He brought his head back and with a smile that Crowley had only ever seen directed at a dessert menu, he dropped out of sight, wiggling down the wall until his nose was just touching Crowley’s tip.

Crowley looked down and could only see blonde curls as he felt a tentative tongue lap at the underside of his cock. He closed his eyes and his head fell back as less tentative licks danced down his shaft. His mouth fell open and made a sound he’d never made before as soft lips closed over his head, Aziraphale’s tongue swiping back and forth. Aziraphale reached out and gripped Crowley’s cock, giving it firm strokes as his mouth and tongue sucked and lapped at him, titillating yummy sounds vibrating him whenever his tongue swiped a slip of wetness coming from the tip. 

Crowley wasn’t sure what he was saying, but whatever it was was making Aziraphale make happy sounds which felt amazing. His chin dropped to his chest and his thighs began to shake with the restraint Crowley was exhibiting. Trying not to thrust, making sure he remained standing, and trying not to come already. It felt too good to have to stop already.

Aziraphale had one hand on Crowley’s thigh and felt the strain. His other hand never stopped as he looked up at Crowley with happily pleading eyes. Crowley’s eyes had opened as Aziraphale lifted his lips away. “Please come for me, Crowley.” He held Crowley’s gaze as he opened his mouth again and resumed sucking and lapping at the head of his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, Aziraphale.” His hips stuttered and he came onto Aziraphale’s tongue. His head widely shook back and forth trying to bring his brain back online as Aziraphale made blueberry cheesecake sounds and closed his eyes in delight. 

Aziraphale laid a few last kisses along Crowley’s softening shaft before wiggling himself back up the wall, coming face to face to Crowley with a smile. Crowley looked at him with heavily lidded eyes as his pants and jeans were set back to rights. 

“That was marvelous, my dear.” Aziraphale lightly wrapped his arms around Crowley as the demon lazily laid his head on his shoulder. He lifted Crowley in his arms and settled on the sofa, the demon in his lap, sleepily playing with the ends of his bowtie. 

“Tempt you to some take-away, angel?”

“That sounds wonderful my dear, then later, perhaps more dessert?”

Crowley nodded with a grin and tucked his face into Aziraphale’s neck. “Anything you want, angel.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Aziraphale Enjoys Some Dessert Before Dinner" ending!**   
> **Ending 8/12**


	22. Chapter 22

”Crowley, I wouldn’t know how, will you … will you show me what you enjoy?” Aziraphale was still breathing heavily as he leaned back against the wall. 

“You want to watch me? Cast your greedy focus on me having a wank?” Crowley’s voice was low, his lips close to his ear. He gave the shell of Aziraphale’s ear the ghost of a lick. “Is that what you want?”

A tiny whine escaped the angel. “Yes, I very much would like to.”

“Then you’ll do as I say.” Crowley felt a nod and smiled, kissing his way back to Aziraphale’s lips. He backed away, towards the sofa, his finger crooked for Aziraphale to follow. 

Aziraphale followed in a daze, watching Crowley make his way into the back room. Were his hips always so enticing? Aziraphale watched as Crowley settled himself in the center of the sofa and made to sit in his usual seat. 

“No no, angel. I need you standing.” Aziraphale nodded, confused. Crowley pressed his heel against his groin and groaned. “Take off your coat, go hang it on the rack.” 

Still confused, Aziraphale did as Crowley asked and took off his coat. He turned and his ears twitched as he was walking away, hearing a quiet hissing exhalation. He turned back and returned to his spot, Crowley was still pressing on his groin. 

“Loose your bowtie, just open it. … Uh-huh, yep, just leave it there. Now, your waistcoat, off, then go hang it up.” Crowley had opened his belt and then gone back to pressing on himself. He watched as Aziraphale suddenly realized what was happening, pausing right around the third button as he stopped to care for his watch chain, and waited to see what he would do. 

Aziraphale looked up to Crowley who hadn’t stopped feeling over his jeans covered erection, simply waiting. “Crowley, can I assume that the goal is for me to be nude?” Crowley nodded slowly, with a subtle lusty smile. “Then why not just ask me to do that?”

“S’more fun this way. I’ve thought of you naked for a long time, angel. The tease is very good.” He let his eyes drift down the angel’s body as he spoke, finally looking at his face again. “F’you don’t wan-”

“Oh, I do.” Aziraphale was quick to interrupt, his cheeks pink. “I just wanted to make sure that this was what you wanted.”

“Oh, I do.” The demon echoed him and waited, holding his breath. Aziraphale’s eyes dropped with a smile, before coming back up to look at Crowley again. Crowley let out the breath as Aziraphale’s fingers went back to his buttons, continuing the journey to the bottom. He slid the waistcoat off his shoulders and gave it a fussy straightening before turning back to place it on the hanger on the coat rack. He slowly walked back, raising an eyebrow as he did. 

“Shoes and socks, next.” Crowley paused in his rubbing a moment. He may have been waiting a long time for this, but taking off shoes and socks was too awkward to wank over. He watched as Aziraphale took a seat, quickly dispatching with his footwear and sock garters and tucking them under his desk before coming back to stand in front of Crowley. “Take off your trousers, angel.” 

As Aziraphale reached for the buttons, Crowley mirrored on his own button and zipper. He carefully stepped out of his trousers before folding them properly and turning to the coat rack, which now had another hanger waiting. Crowley had to fist his hands into the cushions, watching Aziraphale turn and walk away, his plush, grabbable thighs begging to be licked. Aziraphale returned with a small glint in his eye, waiting for the next request.

“You wearing a vest?” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley huffed a laugh. “‘Course you are. Any chance I could get you to … ?” He mimed snapping his fingers. A sharp snap was heard and the light sound of fabric hitting a flat surface. Crowley smiled. “Unbutton your shirt, but don’t take it off yet.” 

Crowley shimmied his trousers down and pulled out his cock, giving it a nice squeeze near the base before feathering an upward stroke. The buttons came apart slowly, Aziraphale understanding the tease that Crowley wanted. His fingers fumbled as he finally laid eyes on Crowley’s erection. His mouth went a little dry, and he took a breath before continuing his buttons. His shirt-tails hung open, tickling the tops of his thighs and Aziraphale ran his fingers down the strip of skin that was showing, just grazing over the white-blonde curls on his chest and stomach. 

Crowley let out another growling hiss watching Aziraphale’s fingers making their way over his torso. He added his other hand into the action, gently twisting over his cock. He looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes and saw that they were wide, the pupils large and dark, unblinking as he watched Crowley’s hands. He gave an extra squeeze and let go with the top hand, crooking his finger playfully to point to his face. He smirked playfully. “My eyes are up here, angel.”

Aziraphale licked his lips, retorting. “I’m well aware. But while your eyes are beautiful, I see those whenever I want. You can’t fault me for my obsessive staring at something new.” 

Crowley needed his head to the side with a grin, “Point taken. Can you go hang up your shirt, angel?”

Aziraphale carefully removed his cufflinks and dropped them on his desk before coming back in front of Crowley and slowly opening his shirt, sliding it back off his shoulders and holding it gingerly to the side before turning and hanging it up. The demon’s second hand re-joined the excitement as Aziraphale’s wide, soft shoulders came into view, followed by his strong, soft torso. A low swear left his lips when Aziraphale turned and his pant covered arse was presented. 

“Always took you for a boxers type.” Crowley drawled as Aziraphale stepped back to his spot. “And I was sure they would be tartan. Those … “ He took a breath as he began stroking himself more firmly " … they suit you.”

The fair toned angel was wearing a pair of briefs in a color just slightly darker blue than his eyes sometimes were. Aziraphale’s cock was nicely outlined, but not erect. Crowley swallowed. “Lose the pants, angel. Put them over with the rest and then come closer.” 

Aziraphale hooked his thumbs into the briefs and slid them down his legs, standing up, and then turning, presenting the most perfect arse ever created to Crowley’s hungry eyes. Aziraphale turned and took deliberate steps to stand between Crowley’s knees as Crowley perched on the edge of the sofa. Once close enough, Crowley swooped in, licking and nibbling Aziraphale’s stomach and the tops of his thighs as he continued to double-fist his cock. He felt fingers run through his hair, and he threw himself back, looking up at the angel’s face as he came, whispering nonsense words. He slowed his strokes, encouraging every last drop of his orgasm to come out as he wrung himself out.

“Oh, my dear, that was magnificent.” He cleaned Crowley up with a thought before reaching down and taking his hand. “I don’t suppose you’d like to continue this upstairs?”

Crowley looked up at him with a mischievous grin. “Rest first. With wine. Then, more.”

The angel smiled. “Perfect.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Congratulations! You got the "Aziraphale's Striptease" ending!**   
>  **Ending 7/12**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for indulging me on this silly little venture!


End file.
